Possibility
by timemeansnothingatall
Summary: He looked at her. She stared into her own eyes across the table. No words were needed. No sounds, no movement. They simply understood, simply knew. Everything. Was. There. Warning - Tony/Effy


**"Possibility"**

-M.

"Tell me when you hear my heart start." Effy panted as they both stared at the white ceiling, shadows skipping to every corner and edge, their chests in perfect unison as they heaved air into their exhausted bodies simultaneously.

"You're the only one who can...no this stupid tangible thing inside my chest...my true heart that contains my soul and everything that is me - everything I have that allows me to love you."

The first time it happened they had both known the passion had been building but neither had said a thing. Tony would stand just outside the purposely, slightly ajar bathroom door as Effy washed away the day's grime. His head would sometimes - when he wasn't strong enough to walk past - fall with a soft thud against the wooden door - the sounds of rushing water, rising steam and Effy's sighs propelling him into oblivion...

* * *

She sat deflated, facing him. Her legs astride his as he sat back on the heals of his hands.

"Don't go." She demanded.

"I have to. If I stay people will ask why and I can't very well say it's because I love you, no can I?"

"Yes you could, I'm your sister."

"That's right, you're my sister, _my sister_." He emphasied.

"Fuck you!" she spat as she roughly detached herself from his lap and his gaze. She strode to the door and ripped it open.

"If that's all I am to you then I will act like a sister, get out of my ROOM!" She looked down at the floor so as to avoid his face just as her breathing became erratic. He hand angrily gripped around the edge of the wide open door - a signal for him to leave. He didn't. He didn't even move. He remained on the bed in the same relaxed position. God! She hated when he was so confident in all his authority. But she continued to stare at her feet. Stupidly she stole a glance up with just a flicker of her eyelids. But it was enough for her to see him lopsidedly smiling at her. That was it. Her breathing accelerated, as did her body heat.

"Argh!" She growled as she slammed the door and stamped her foot at the same time. She ran to him as as she furiously connected her mouth to his in a forceful, required kiss. The collision of their bodies disconnected his arms from the bed, and allowed them to find themselves feeling up and down Effy's tiny body, pulling it closer and harder up against his. Her hands buried themselves in his brown, disheveled hair.

Between kisses, while they gasped much needed air as their mouths changed positions, Effy deliberated out loud;

"Why.." _kiss_ "can't you defer?.." _kiss_ "Please?"

The last phrase took Tony by surprise, Effy never pleaded. He stopped and held her body inches from his.

"Effy..." Tony could always have the perfect words right when he needed them, in any situation - but with Effy he didn't feel as if he was the one always in control, they were equals on so many levels.

"Effy," he tried again as he stroked up and down her arms, her legs again on either side of his hips. "..in the eyes of the world this isn't right." She looked at him with kohl smudged eyes and a devastated pout, "but I know and I feel with everything that I am that nothing else could be so perfect, so right." He removed her white singlet over her head as a slight smile played on her lips, "this is our perfection that I don't wont to share with anyone else. Can you understand that?" She shrugged her naked shoulder, deliberately making her breasts bounce with the movement, as she looked down and began to play with his jeans zip. Tony saw both actions and looked to the ceiling and took a deep breath. She could feel his hardness begin.

"I don't want to share you with anyone, That's why it kills me when I'm away and I think of what you could be doing and I know that you're with that Freddie." His eyes returned to her but his right hand had travelled up her arm and across her collar bone, feeling it's frailness. It rested on her chest just under her throat as she rebutted, "Yeah but when you are away you have Michelle and even when you are home and should be with me you still go to her!" She had completely unzipped his jeans now had started on his shirt buttons.

"Oh come on Eff! You know Michelle is just a front." He explained as he leant forward to kiss her collar bone. His right hand remained on her chest time enough for her to finish unbuttoning his shirt. She pushed the striped material down his perfectly sculpted shoulders and arms. His mouth remained attached to her skin the entire time. Once his hands were freed from the shirt constraints the left hand held the small of her back, the right held her smooth breasts, his thumb circling her pink nipple until it hardened. He watched in bliss as it did and as her eyes rolled up to the ceiling, her head fell back and murmurs escaped from her open lips. Her hips began to move against his, resulting in the desired outcome of increased hardness. In a swift movement the hand that was on her back pulled her into his chest as he placed her on the bed, while he crawled on top of her. Hurriedly he wriggled out of his jeans, and with Effy's able fingers, his underpants followed.

* * *

The week after he left an envelope addressed to her arrived. "It's for you." Anthea said with her cigarette balancing precariously between her lips, as she handed it to Effy. Effy took it without a word and stared at it. She turned it over to see if there was a return address - none. And her name and address were printed. She torn it open and unfolded the letter inside. She read the 20 words and smiled.

"Who's it from?" Anthea asked with curiosity

"Chain letter." Effy stated, as she slowly retreated to her room, holding the letter to her chest.

"Thinking of you every day, every night and every shower.

Can't wait until I can come home to you embrace.

xx

T."


End file.
